prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Cave Bug
Cave Bugs require 7 Slayer to kill and regenerate at a very fast rate. (WARNING: This article contains BS) These bugs are some of the bugs that the QA team clearly missed when inspecting the game. Several players have submitted in bug reports but QA has somehow been convinced that cave bugs are actually monsters, not bugs(this is also the case for kalphites and scabarites.) So what does this mean? It means that Jagex has intentionally left these bugs in the game and you are free to exploit them. Cave bugs are much more buggy than kalphites/scabarites and can let you take advantage of all sorts of nifty powers. The most obvious way to exploit these bugs is to use a lantern on them and use them as a form of transport(bugs are light creatures too.) However, there is only one lantern that is known to work and that is the mysterious lantern of QA (which is also used to combat flying rocks.) Using cave bugs as a mode of transportation will allow you to go through walls and could potentially allow you to: *Touch the stone of jas before even starting the Crazy monstrous stats quest *Skip the entire Underground Pass dungeon and complete the quest in record time. *Skip the entire Temple of Light puzzle and access the SKULL altar without having to do Mourning's End Part 2 *Skip most of Dragon Slayer and kill Elvarg *Go through the frozen door in the GodWars dungeon and see what really lies behind there: an office filled with Jagex Moderators who are having a "discussion" in front of a computer containing data on every update that has ever been implemented into Prunescape. While you may be able to delete updates, you should be very careful not to cause a paradox that would lead to your character no longer existing. *Go through the chaos tunnels without having to use the portals *And more IMPORTANT: Cave Bug transportation should only be attempted by L33t l-l4x0r5 as one mistake can lead to the server crashing due to things "no longer making sense" (but then again, the game engine runs on Jagex Logic so it may not be as dangerous as is suspected to be.) Fighting Cave Bugs Cave Bugs come in 2 variations: a level 6 form and a level 96 form. Fighting the level 6 bug is quite easy and is recommended, just squish it like a bug. The level 96 bug is more powerful and killing it will make you scream "WTF!" because it has TERRIBLE DROPS considering how much easier it is to just swat their puny level 6 counterparts(that's Jagex Logic for you.) Both variants can be found in the Chaos Tunnels and Dorgesh-Kahn's southern dungeon. Additionally, some level 6 bugs can be found in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Worthwhile Drops(level 6) Herbs(wait... If these are bugs and not monsters then... Where are these herbs coming from?) *Grimy avantoe *Grimy kwuarm *Grimy lantadyme *Grimy ranarr *Grimy dwarf weed *Grimy irit(if you're low level and find not picking these up to be irit-tating) Worthwhile Drops(level 96) Herbs *Grimy ranarr(That's all folks!) Runes *1-167 BLUE runes *1-147 BROWN runes Other Crap *Uncut Gems(Geminy Cricket!) *Water Battlestaff(use it to squash the bugs and then trade it in for the shiny shinies) *Half of a key(forge the Keyblade and slay the heartless!) *Shield Left Half(since this is a bug, it's probably a windshield, should be handy for blocking Magic) *Crimson Charm *Blue Charm *Level 1 Clue Scroll(Wait, what?!Only level 1? THIS MONSTER IS LEVEL 96! Jagex logic alert!) Category:Slayer Monsters